En La Villa Olímpica
by Panquem
Summary: Aprovechando los Juegos Olímpicos y los beneficios que trae estar en la Villa, ¿qué pasaría si las Heya y las Achele estuvieran en el lugar?


**Este fic está basado en personas reales, todos los nombres que se mencionen EXISTEN pero no son de mi propiedad (maldita seas Hope Solo), Agradezco las que dieron su opinión sobre que deporte querían que practicaran las heya o las achele, pero decidí "sorprenderlas" para que la trama tuviera "sentido" (aunque nada en este fucking mundo tiene sentido)... Cuando estaba escribiendo el fic trate de indagar en deportes "poco conocidos", lejos del futbol, el básquetbol o incluso el voleybol, me dedique a investigar los nombres de todos TODOS los deportistas en los Juegos Olimpicos que me podían servir en el fic así que si no tienen idea de quién es ****Bryony Shaw o Charline Van Snick les sugiero que lo busquen, en primera para ampliar sus horizontes xD y en segunda para que tengan una idea de quién sale en el fic****, por cualquier problema advierto que me basé en los resultados de los días 31 de Julio y 1° de agosto de 2012, NI LOS DEPORTISTAS NI EL ELENCO DE GLEE ME PERTENECE…solo los coloqué en un tiempo y espacio donde pudieran convivir para mi disfrute y el de ustedes…es todo.**

Los Juegos Olímpicos, la prueba máxima para todo deportista de nivel mundial, para ser el mejor debes vencer a los mejores. Horas de entrenamiento, cansancio físico y mental, años de ausencia en fiestas y reuniones familiares, pero al fin todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Los jugadores vivían en la Villa Olímpica, una instalación adecuada para albergar a los deportistas que van participando en los juegos con todas las comodidades que uno se pudiera imaginar, un gran comedor, internet inalámbrico, habitaciones cómodas y hogareñas para que lo mejor en deporte se relaje y disfrute su estancia; hace ya varios días habían disfrutado de la gran apertura que les proporcionó el director Danny Boyle, los fuegos artificiales, una puesta en escena maravillosa, millones de voluntarios habían practicado meses para impresionar a sus invitados de todo el mundo, para algunos veteranos esto poco les importaba, la presión, la audiencia y el lugar no lograba alterar sus nervios, ellos iban a donde fuera para demostrar su calidad de competidor; pero para los principiantes, para los deportistas jóvenes que por primera vez peleaban a nivel mundial esto solo era una dulce distracción previa al verdadero trabajo, a los verdaderos nervios y la presión por la que habían venido, sus primeros juegos y si los Mayas estaban en lo correcto, sus últimos juegos olímpicos.

Pero por un día todo eso se dejaría de lado para 4 chicas, el destino hará que sus caminos se encuentren a pesar de estar en diferentes deportes, en diferentes mundos. 10.919 deportistas, 6.078 hombres, 4.841 mujeres y ahí estaban ellas, diferentes lugares de origen pero con un mismo objetivo, el cual ese día no sería precisamente obtener una medalla de oro.

-Tranquilízate Naya, respira y disfruta de los beneficios que conlleva ser un deportista a nivel mundial-

**Naya Rivera, 25 años 1,65 metros de altura y 53 kilogramos, Taekwondo, México.**

-¿Por qué estas tan relajado Diego?, deberías de apoyarme y hacerme olvidar estos nervios que tengo-

-Ya sé que es tu primera vez, pero debes estar tranquila, eres la mejor…después de María por supuesto-

-No me malinterpretes- le decía mientras se acomodaba en el gran sillón en el lobby de la Villa Olímpica- me alegra que Iván y Germán hayan ganado medalla, al igual que Paola y Alejandra, pero quieras o no la presión estará en nosotros, todo gracias a María y su oro en Beijing-

-¿Hey te estás quejando?- le reclamó

-¡por supuesto que no!, agh…es difícil de explicar- agacho su mirada y apretó sus manos entre ellas.

-Mira…relájate, porque no vas y te paseas por la Villa para comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto-

-¿lo que dicen?-

-Ya sabes…que las Villas Olímpicas son la versión mejorada de los harem- su voz de había vuelto susurro y miraba a sus lados, un grupo de gimnastas pasaron cerca de ellos- ¿Qué no lo ves?, los mejores cuerpos de todo el mundo están aquí-le aseguró-

-en serio crees que me distraeré teniendo sexo como conejo en lugar de entrenar-

-es la mejor manera de relajarte- alzo sus manos como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿para qué crees que nos regalaron los condones?, ellos saben, somos humanos…además, no me negarás que quieres meterte con alguna tenista- le sonrió pervertidamente- no hay vigilancia aquí, no hay cámaras ni entrenadores, el nuestro esta en el campamento con María y tenemos estos días libres…aprovecha-

-_sexo para relajarse…esos días ya se terminaron para mi… ¿no?, tengo una obligación con mi país…aunque pudiera aprovecharme de la tristeza de alguien que perdió y consolarla un rato o bien puedo fructificar la alegría de alguien…puedo simplemente acércame a una chica y decirle "hey veo que ganaste oro… ¿quieres ir a celebrar?"-_ estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la llegada de algunas tenistas.

-¿qué bárbaras?- escucho exclamar a su compañero- no deberían de permitirle a Sharapova usar esas faldas-

-¿Quién es la chica que viene con ella?-María Sharapova no venía sola, iba platicando animadamente con una chica más pequeña que ella pero no menos hermosa, tenía una mirada verde y profunda.

-No lo se…debe ser nueva, tú fuiste la que se memorizo cada una de las caras y nombres de todos aquí, deberías de saber-

-Cállate, no es mi culpa que tenga una memoria perfecta-

Las rusas se perdieron de vista y un silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar a pesar de las miles de personas que iban y venían del lobby.

-Creo que…iré a dar un paseo-se levantó Naya del lugar con el rostro un tanto sonrojado y se alejo de ahí bajo la mirada y sonrisa pervertida de su compañero Diego García.

La Villa era un lugar grande y acogedor, había pequeños gimnasios donde los deportistas podían descargar sus nervios mientras llegaba su momento, albercas y canchas proveían a los deportistas de un ambiente relajado, caminaba lentamente disfrutando de las instalaciones hasta que escucho unos gritos que provenían del salón de Artes Marciales.

-_Judo…humm tienen suerte de que nosotros no podamos hacer llaves…-_se acercó a la entrada tratando de no ser vista y lo que vio la dejo impresionada aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una pequeña morena de no más de 1.60 de altura mandaba a volar a otra chica más grande y pesada a simple vista, la tomaba del cuello y del brazo para levantarla en el aire en un rápido y certero movimiento.

-Tranquila Lea-sus ojos divisaron a una chica sentada con un libro en sus manos-s_eguro es italiana-_pensó para sí al escuchar el acento de la chica

**Lea Michele Sarfati 25 años 1,57 metros de altura. 51 kilogramos. Judo, Estados Unidos de América**

-Cállate Ross- le gritaba la pequeña sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre otra chica-

-Lea…cariño, se…que…estas enojada…pero me estas ahogando-

-ah! Charline, lo siento- la chica se detuvo y la soltó- es solo que no puedo creer que haya perdido… -

-Tranquila pequeña, si te hace sentir mejor hiciste feliz a una japonesa, ¿sabías que los japoneses nunca habían ganado en judo? Ahora fuiste parte de la historia- le trataba de animar la italiana.

-Sí, pero como perdedora, ya es demasiado con que la gente me vea y me juzgue como para que ahora me vea, me juzgue y les huela a fracasada-

-Para mi hueles a fresa- le respondió sonriente su amiga Belga Charline

-_Lástima de las judokas…no están tan mal, pero no son mi tipo-_estaba a punto de irse hasta que un grito la detuvo

-¡Hey tú!- le gritó la chica Belga- ¿Qué eres?-

-¿Qué soy?- pregunto extrañada la latina

-sí ¿Qué deporte eres?- la italiana le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-aah bueno- odiaba cuando las personas se creaban la confianza suficiente para hablarle de esa manera- soy taekwondo-

-aaaahh una taekwondoín, ¿aún no participan cierto?-la italiana no le había quitado los ojos de encima y eso la incomodaba

-No, no aún-le sostuvo la mirada -_los italianos son de cuidado-_recordaba las palabras de su compañero Erick Osornio

-Ross déjala en paz- habló la chica belga tomando por los hombros a la italiana-ven, dejemos que Lea se descargue un poco y acompáñame al jardín-y ambas desaparecieron dejando solas a las morenas.

Lea, que no había emitido palabra que Naya apareció, se dejo caer de lleno sobre el tatami que se encontraba en el lugar respirando profundamente.

Naya no era de las personas que se preocupaban por los demás, no tenía muchos amigos excepto los necesarios, el 90% de su tiempo se dedicaba a entrenar y eso no le molestaba, agradecía y vivía feliz con su soledad…pero la situación en la que estaba provocaba que surgiera cierta empatía por la judoka, tenía cara de ser sus primeros juegos al igual que ella.

-No pareces judoka- se acercó hasta llegar donde ella y sentarse a su lado

-¿lo dices por mi estatura?- habló la chica sin levantarse de su lugar.

-Bueno…es… es que algo difícil de creer, eres tamaño bolsillo- le palmeo la pierna -estoy segura que de una patada te clavo en el suelo.

-Todos piensan lo mismo, cuando me ven piensan que soy de tiro con arco o incluso gimnasta, nadie pensaría que puedo levantar tres veces mi peso-su voz se corto por un momento.

-ah…yo…no quise decir eso, a veces no mido mis palabras, yo lo decía porque no te ves grande, en realidad te ves frágil a pesar de tener piernas fuertes y largas-le tocó la pierna para asegurar sus palabras

La chica se alzo medio cuerpo y se recargo en sus codos, le sonrió a la morena y alzo una ceja- ¿vienes a molestarme o a coquetearme?-

La taekwondoín casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, alejo su mano de la pierna de la chica y gruño- por supuesto que no, solo quería darte un poco de ánimos porque me diste lástima-

-esas son excusas, lo que tú quieres es que te enseñe como puedo levantar y hacer volar a la gente…niégalo- le retó- apuesto que te puedo hacer volar-

-¿eres bipolar?-

-No, soy una deportista que acaba de perder en su competencia- se levanto del lugar - quiero golpear la cara de la gente con mi medalla de Bronce-

-Al menos tienes medalla-

-Tú también la tendrás-le ofreció su mano-¿te enseño?- ambas se sonrieron

1….2…..3…10 caídas en menos de 10 minutos, la latina comenzaba a creer que la estadounidense se estaba aprovechando de la situación, ella no podía patearla, estaba en territorio desconocido, lo único que podía sentir eran las fuertes piernas de la diminuta morena sobre su cuerpo. El último agarre había provocado que se encontraran cara a cara, son sus respiraciones agitadas, mirándose a los ojos, la judoka sobre la taekwondoín.

-Parece que te gusta tener el control- le susurro Naya

-Y a ti recibirlo-

-No eres mi tipo-

-Tu tampoco-

Ambas se levantaron del lugar, arreglaron sus ropas y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Soy Lea-le ofreció su mano acercándose lentamente al rostro de la otra, no iba a perder su oportunidad de besar a una completa desconocida, era prácticamente algo primordial cuando se está en la Villa…o eso había escuchado.

-Soy Naya- se ofusco por el acercamiento de la otra pero no se movió del lugar-_A la tierra que fueres, haz lo que vieres….al diablo con lo demás_-

Ambas relamieron sus labios, _"Como es una experiencia única todos quieren tener recuerdos, sean sexuales, de fiestas o de la competición_" había dicho Hope Solo en una entrevista y tenía razón, ¿qué les impedía tener uno que otro encuentro?; la pequeña tomo a la otra por el cuello y se besaron, un beso duro y rápido, sin tiempo de conocerse, sin perder tiempo en cordialidades, la lengua de la pequeña se adentraba en la de la otra, esta al sentirla se alejo rápidamente de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-No-

-No- negaron al mismo tiempo para después reír nerviosamente.

-Hagamos un trato-hablo de repente Lea, ambas se encontraban en el gran comedor de la Villa, grandes mesas se esparcían alrededor, amplias pantallas LCD estratégicamente colocadas para que nadie se perdiera los eventos y un olor a comida inundaba el lugar; no llevaban más de una hora de conocerse y ya habían formado una pequeña amistad, Naya no era muy abierta cuando hablaba con desconocidos, pero cuando descubrió que efectivamente también eran las primeras Olimpiadas para Lea y conocía la presión de las competencias se sintió menos sola, ambas eran guerreras después de todo.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-

-Supongo que has oído lo que se dice de la Villa ¿no?, ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?- tomaba más de su bebida energética

-Te escucho-

-Un acostón, eso es lo que necesitamos para relajarnos, yo soy gay, tu eres gay, encontremos a un par de chicas sensuales y que bateen en nuestro equipo solo por esta noche, mañana seguiremos con nuestro trabajo-

-¿y cuál es el trato?- el hecho de que Lea supiera que fuera gay no le impresiono, dejando de lado el beso, la chica le había explicado que tenía un excelente radar, pero aún con ese "sexto sentido" no había tenido suerte.

-Yo te ayudo a conseguir a alguien y tú me ayudas a mi…si para en la noche estamos solas, nos acostamos juntas-

-¿Qué?- se escandalizó escupiendo un poco de su jugo- a ti ya te gusto besarme y dejarme tirada, ¿verdad?, no eres mi tipo, ya te lo dije…solo…quería—

-Besar a una completa extraña para vivir una aventura…todo el mundo quiere eso, fuera o dentro de la Villa, nunca nos volveremos a ver y nadie más sabrá de esto ¿Qué tenemos que perder?-

Naya meditó un poco, no podía negarlo, se había esforzado, había trabajado duro para estar donde estaba, estaba ahí para ganar una medalla…pero esos condenados rumores y artículos de revista no la dejaban dormir tranquila, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de competir a nivel mundial, pero no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de acostarte con una ucraniana, una chica rusa o una alemana….el mismo día.

-Acepto- trato de mostrarse poco entusiasmada aunque por dentro moría por chocar con alguna sexy deportista, besarla y acostarse con ella sin importar si lo hacían frente a todos-puedo sugerir comenzar la búsqueda en las canchas de Voleybol—

-¿Estás loca? Esas mujeres son más altas que yo-

-TODO el mundo es más alto que tú, además yo hablaba de las chicas de voleybol de playa-

-No- se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-¡Pero usan bikini por amor a dios! Es un claro llamado a que están dispuestas a todo, donde sea y con quien sea, o me dirás que Misty May-Treanor esta gorda-

-No está gorda, pero no es mi tipo, además será difícil si no hablamos el mismo idioma-

-¿Para qué quiero que platique si lo que busco es que grite mi nombre?-

-agh eres un hombre-

-Soy mejor…créeme- Ambas observaban a los demás deportistas, algunos comiendo o haciendo fila para tomar los alimentos, Usain Bolt alegraba su mesa bailando al lado de esta, Michael Phelps comía tranquilamente su cuarto plato de albóndigas y Yelena Isinbayeva miraba distraídamente su comida.

A tres mesas de ellas pudo divisar a María Sharapova con la chica de ojos verdes.

-Lea, ¿sabes quién es la chica que esta con Sharapova?-

-¿Sharapova, la tenista?-

-No, la actriz porno….claro que la tenista-

-No me regañes, solo me distraje, la chica con la que esta no está nada mal, ¿Quién es?-

-¡Yo te acabo de preguntar!- le gritó

-¡Te respondo que no se!- los gritos hicieron que la mayoría de los deportistas las miraran extrañados, incluidas Sharapova y la chica de ojos verdes, que de inmediato regreso su vista su plato.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, notó como una mirada celeste la veía expectante -_Holandesas_- pensó rápidamente tomando de su jugo-_no parece nadadora…probablemente sea de tiro con arco- _la chica y ella se encontraban en una pelea de contacto visual, no había sonido alrededor de ellas, de momento la chica rubia dirigió su mirada a una de sus amigas, parecían discutir, Naya sonrió de medio lado-_No está mal-_ la holandesa se percató y rápidamente soltó una sonrisa inocente, sonrisa que le devolvió Naya en un tono algo provocativo.

-Gimnastas- soltó de repente Lea

-¿Cómo?-le preguntó regresando su mirada a ella.

-Vamos, ¿a quién no le gustaría estar con una gimnasta? Son flexibles, ágiles y cuando pierdan necesitarán de alguien para consolarlas, además ya terminaron sus competencias, no tendrán nada mejor que hacer-

¿Y sabes donde están?-

-Con suerte igual que nosotras…de cacería-

Se levantaron dispuestas a pasear por la Villa en busca de alguna gimnasta, eran fáciles de distinguir, delgadas, caminar altivo y unas piernas de ensueño.

-Con suerte podre echarme a Sandra Izbașa- espetó la latina juntando sus manos de manera triunfante.

-Dios, ¿puedes hablar con más propiedad?-

-Hey tranquila gringa- un grupo de chicas que parecían ser de futbol pasaron a su lado y rieron como colegialas- ¿lo ves?, el idioma no importa, el sexo es el idioma universal-

-Querrás decir el amor…el amor es el idioma universal, ¿fue mi imaginación o Hope Solo me guiño el ojo?- pregunto ilusionada sin dejar de caminar, provocando una gran carcajada en la otra- ¿te estás burlando de mí?-

-No no…para nada…mira ya llegamos-

La sala de entrenamiento de las gimnastas era un poco más grande que el salón de artes marciales, las barras horizontales, el potro y algunas camas elásticas estaban en el centro del lugar. Un poco más alejado pero en el mismo salón, estaban un par de chicas de esgrima.

-Hey esgrima, no están tan mal, tienen ese aire europeo tan atrayente- hablaba soñadoramente Lea

-No lo sé…temo que ese sable termine en mi trasero- las duelistas no se habían percatado de su presencia, continuaban en la ardua batalla que dejaba hipnotizadas a ambas chicas, movimientos fuertes, rápidos y ágiles…el duelo termino y una de ellas se quito la careta.

Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos claros y decididos y una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Yana Shemyakina, ucraniana-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Porque acaba de ganar oro en esgrima…y porque su uniforme tiene la bandera de Ucrania-señalo Naya con la cabeza-no hay gimnastas-se molestó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Conociéndolas deben estar…viendo a los nadadores- salieron del lugar siguieron caminando a paso lento.

-Estúpidos nadadores… ¿qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?-dramatizó

-Quizá….¿una medalla de oro?- soltó lea provocando la ira de Naya que comenzó a correr detrás de una divertida judoka.

-¡Deja de huir cobarde!-

-¿a eso le llamas correr?...pfff…tenías que ser de taekwondo-

Antes de que la furia de la latina pudiera responder, la pequeña morena chocó de bruces con una enorme y furiosa persona, Lea se mantenía en el suelo mirando aterrorizada como la enorme mujer le gritaba en lo que parecía ser alemán, las venas de su cuello sobresaltaban y se ponía roja a cada segundo, se señalo a sí misma y se alejo del lugar.

-Nunca choques con una alemana que practica halterofilia…esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi abuelo, deberías aprendértelas- le regaño la cinta negra

-No fue mi culpa…ella salió de la nada, creí que me comería-escucharon una risa burlona dentro del salón, se voltearon a ver y decidieron entrar, un chico alto con peinado de mohicano sostenía una raqueta de ping pong y un billete de gran cantidad en la otra mano.

-Podrá levantarme con un brazo, pero en el ping pong soy el maestro-

**Mark Salling 29 años, 1,79 metros de altura. 80 kilogramos. Canotaje Sprint. Australia.**

-Hey- saludó Lea desde el otro extremo de la mesa- ¿Qué eres?-

-Hola bellezas- sonrió galante- mi nombre es Mark y soy de canotaje- dejo la pequeña raqueta y se acerco hacia ellas-¿acaso están buscando algo de acción intensa?-

-¿Acaso quieres terminar con una patada en los testículos?-

-Ouh, tranquila, yo me refería al ping pong- Naya lo miro cautelosamente, no se confiaba de cualquiera y menos si era hombre, podría tener un excelente cuerpo, pero probablemente nada de cerebro.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?, casi nadie visita el salón de juegos de mesa, excepto los chinos… ellos están en todos lados-se recargó en la mesa para quedar frente a ellas- la mayoría está presionado o nervioso por las competencias, casi nadie disfruta del lugar, ¡hey, estamos en Londres, sonrían!- alzo los brazos como si le hablara a imaginaria audiencia, las chicas sonrieron- si gano que bien, y si no, sabré que hice todo mi esfuerzo y que disfrute al máximo mi estancia… es como dice Tony Azevedo esto es "como el primer día de universidad, con todos intentando conocer a alguien"-

-¿Por qué nos cuentas eso?-

-Porque verás mi pequeña ciclista- las rodeo quedando detrás de ellas- busco lo mismo que ustedes-las abrazo por los hombros y las acercó a él- sexo.

-En primera, no soy ciclista, soy judoka y en segunda, ¿cómo sabes lo que estamos buscando?- ambas se alejaron del chico, Naya no había hablado

-Wow, judoka, debí confundirme porque tienes unas increíbles piernas- se excuso- entonces, ¿será que es mi día de suerte y podamos formar un equipo?-

-Si con eso te refieres a que si puedes buscar con nosotras mujeres sensuales, claro, pero me temo mi estimado…que con nosotras no obtendrás algo más que un golpe-

-Y una patada…no olvides las patadas-

Mark las miraba alternadamente, no podía creer su mala suerte, no tendría posibilidades de llegar a más con este par de chicas tan sexys con cuerpos tremendos de portada de revista y todo porque a ellas no les interesaba el cuerpo masculino, aunque fuera el de él.

-Si me prometen observar cuando consigan a sus chicas, las ayudaré-

-No hay trato- gruño Naya- pero si quieres acompañarnos hazlo- y salió del lugar seguida de Lea que le sonreía al chico.

-Ni si quiera sé porque me sorprendo- se lamentó el chico y las siguió.

-Vaya… ¿ya vieron el tamaño de la alberca?-

-Relájate pequeña, esto no es nada si has estado en el Atlántico- los tres deportistas se encontraban detrás de los grandes cristales que rodeaban la alberca olímpica en la Villa, había un gran número de personas, chicos y chicas practicaban sus números o simplemente nadaban para relajarse, un olor a cloro se mezclaba con el aire.

-Deja de fanfarronear Mark, ¿Por qué no sirves de algo y nos presentas a algunas australianas?- señalo con su dedo índice a una chica que llevaba el traje de Australia, alta, cabello largo y castaño, ojos claros y encantadores acompañados de esas sonrisas que te hacían sentir mejor.

-Olvídalo sexy latina-negó el chico alejándose del cristal- Sara Bombell es sexy, pero es una regla primordial el no meterse con la raza-

-¡Si no es para ti, es para mí!-

-Peor aún, somos compañeros, no quisiera iniciar ese momento incómodo cuando tenga que saludarte por los pasillos y Sara me golpee en la nuca-

-Sabes que eso a mí no me interesa, ¿verdad?-

-Chicos, chicos- hablaba Lea alzando sus manos- Ninguno se meterá con el país del otro, tenemos 204 países por recorrer, dejemos de perder el tiempo, ¿sí?- Pudiera ser una judoka de nivel mundial, pero era un mujer y como tal sabía usar sus técnicas para conseguir lo que quisiera, hablando suave, mostrando su blanca dentadura y abriendo sus enormes ojos para llamar la atención, así era Lea Michele.

Iban caminando distraídamente por los jardines del lugar, disfrutando del bello sol londinense, gente iba gente venía, Mark solo sonreía a las chicas que pasaban cerca de él, algunas le regresaban la sonrisa y otras simplemente pasaban de largo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mark?, tu solo puedes conseguir chicas, ¿Por qué nos acompañas?- cuestionaba Naya al notar el comportamiento del mayor.

-Porque me caen bien-las chicas lo miraron extrañadas-verán…existen muchas cosas en la vida que no se o me dan igual, pero cuando siento alguna conexión con alguien no lo dejo pasar, vivo el momento, no me preocupa nada más, me agradaron en cuanto las vi cruzar el umbral del salón, a pesar de haberme amenazado con dejarme sin descendencia…no creo que sean malas personas- un casi imperceptible gemido se escuchó cerca de ellos, se miraron entre sí, otro gemido, Lea estaba sonrojada, Naya no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y Mark sonreía abiertamente.

Se alejaron de ahí rápidamente a pesar de las súplicas del chico de quedarse y observar.

-No quiero interrumpir algo privado-

-¿Privado, Lea? ¡Estaban en un lugar público!- le recordó la latina mirando al cielo- vaya….quien diría que Leryn Franco tuviera esa elasticidad-

-Ok basta…no quiero que esa imagen regrese a mi mente-

-Nunca pensé que los chinos tuvieran más suerte que yo-

-¡NAYA!- le trato de reprender la chica cuando sintió como alguien pasaba por su costado.

-Con permiso… por favor-_Celine Van Gerner…es holandesa, pero no recuerdo de que deporte-_la latina miraba junto con sus amigos como la holandesa llevaba bien agarrada a otra chica que se cubría el rostro- Hospital….ayuda- trataba de articular en inglés mirando a los chicos.

Lea parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a ellas-¿Hospital?, ven- le hacía gestos con la mano-sígueme- Naya y Mark siguieron a Lea que escoltaba a las chicas hacía la enfermería del lugar, caminaban en completo silencio excepto por algunas palabras en un idioma que ninguno de los tres conocía, decidieron acompañarlas, su temporada de caza podía esperar si alguno de ellos necesitaba apoyo. Si los deportistas no se ayudan entre sí, ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Los políticos?

Miradas de otros deportistas se posaban sobre ellos en el corto camino hacía el servicio médico-_no importa que medalla ganen…la gente se seguirá metiendo donde no la llaman_-

Cuando llegaron una amable señora se les acercó, la joven holandesa trato de explicarle lo que había pasado, pero su intento de inglés no daba resultado.

-Una pelota de tenis- susurró la chica que se tapaba el ojo derecho y sonreía inocentemente- unas chicas estaban jugando en el comedor, al parecer se pasaron de fuerza- la enfermera le colocó una bolsa con hielo, la chica se quejo pero se relajó al instante.

-El comedor no es un lugar para ponerse a practicar- espetó Lea cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sabemos- respondió la chica que a diferencia de Celine hablaba perfectamente inglés- pero los chicos comenzaron a bromear con las tenistas que estaban ahí…y cuando me di cuenta la pelota ya estaba en mi ojo-Naya sintió un poco de lástima al ver que el ojo de la chica se había puesto rojo y alrededor ya estaba morado e hinchado, estaba tan concentrada estudiándola que no había notado que era la misma holandesa que le había sonreído en el comedor.

-Necesito tu nombre-le hablo suavemente la enfermera- y necesito que te cuides ese ojo, toma estas gotas y no te quites el hielo hasta que baje la hinchazón-

-Gracias…Soy Heather de Holanda-

**Heather Elizabeth Morris 25 años, 1,72 metros de altura. 52 kilogramos, Gimnasia, Holanda**

-Muy bien Heather, te puedes retirar y tu- señalo Celine- hiciste muy bien en traerla- la chica que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, solo atino a asentir fervientemente hasta que la enfermera los sacó del lugar.

-Gracias por ayudar, Celine apenas tiene 18 años y no sabe muy bien inglés-

-No te preocupes, cuando necesites ayuda solo llámanos- Mark no perdía oportunidad para meterse con la rubia y le sonreía amigablemente, a diferencia de Naya que solo la miraba.

-No le hagas caso a Mark, es un poco molesto pero tiene razón, soy Lea, Judo- estiró su mano para saludar a las rubias y les sonrió-es bueno tener un poco de ayuda que nos haga olvidar por momentos las competitividad que se genera en este lugar-

-Eso es lo que quería decir, Soy Mark Canotaje-

-Ella es Celine y yo soy Heather, como lograron escuchar ahí dentro- sonrió-somos gimnastas-

-¿Gimnastas?- susurró con sonrisa pervertida Lea a una taekwondoín que estaba embelesada con la voz de la holandesa- me disculpo por la baba que escurre mi amiga-le dio un codazo para que reaccionara- tanto golpe que recibe no es sano-

-Cállate enana-gruño- yo…soy…Naya- su mirada se perdía en el azul intenso que tenía la chica, aún deteniendo el hielo contra su cara tenía un algo que la llamaba, la chica le sonrió y Naya se sonrojo-¿Quién te hizo eso?-logro articular señalando la bolsa de hielo

Heather miró confusa hacia arriba tratando de rememorar lo que había ocurrido, apenas había alzado la cara de su plato y un certero golpe la había dejado noqueada, miro a Celine que solo atinó a decir "Sharapova"

-No me jodas, ¿María Sharapova te hizo eso? Yo que tu le sacó una foto y la vendo en Ebay-

-Mark- le reprendió Lea- pudo haber quedado ciega, no me importa si es la tenista más sensual del mundo, no tiene derecho de andar golpeando gente, tiene suerte de—

Unas pisadas rápidas distrajeron al grupo que voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, una chica rubia corría hacia su dirección portando una raqueta de tenis ignorando a la gente que la miraba o chocaba contra ella.

-_La chica de los ojos verdes- _recordó Naya a pesar de estar distraída observando el cuerpo de la gimnasta.

**Dianna Elise Agronsky 26 años 1,68 metros de altura. 54 kilogramos. Tenis, Rusia**

-Yo…lo siento en verdad…no fue mi intensión- la chica se agacho apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de recuperarse, cuando sintió como la más pequeña de las gimnastas se le iba encima tratando de golpearla.

-¡Celine!, cálmate- pedía Heather sin éxito, el golpe y el peso de la bolsa de hielo no la dejaban hacer mucho- Mark, detenla por favor- el chico que hasta ahora había estado observando con una sonrisa esperando que alguien aventara un poco de lodo o chocolate hacia las chicas tomó a la pequeña holandesa de la cintura y la giro para que se detuviera a pesar de sus gritos, Heather se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla y decirle un par de cosas que nadie pudo entender, Celine asintió y se fue del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntaba Lea sin dejar de mirar a la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido.

-Le dije que regresara al comedor con los demás, son sus primeros juegos al igual que yo…pero es menor, está nerviosa- la sonrisa que profesaba la rubia a los demás tranquilizó el ambiente por un segundo.

-Como decía- volvía a decir la tenista mirando a la gimnasta tratando de ignorar la fuerte mirada de la castaña- lo lamento, fue mi culpa, me había cansado que los demás hicieran chistes sobre mí y bueno…- bajo la mirada apenada

-Los comedores no son para practicar- hablaba Lea

-Losé, por eso estoy pidiendo disculpas- ironizó molesta- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú?-

-Yo la acompañe hasta la enfermería porque una irresponsable la deja casi ciega y no se dio el lujo de ver como estaba- se acercó desafiante a la otra a pesar de su tamaño

-¡por eso estoy aquí!-

-Wow chicas… ¿me dejan grabar?-susurró el chico sacando su celular

-Cállate-

-¿O qué?, ¿le darás un raquetazo en la cabeza? El no tiene la culpa de ser idiota, ¿sabes?-la respuesta de Lea provocó una carcajada en Naya que lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en el hombro de la gimnasta sintiendo como una reconfortante sensación se apoderaba de ella y como su risa había contagiado a la rubia que la miraba dulcemente.

-Eres muy bocona enana, que bueno que estamos cerca de la enfermería, así no tendrás que caminar tanto cuando termine contigo- tomaba su raqueta tratando de amenazar a la más pequeña

-Inténtalo, cuando menos te lo esperes te dejare en el suelo-tomaba posición de combate.

-Chicas…por favor- suplico Heather aún con el hielo en su cara y sin dejar de sentir la mano de la latina sobre su cuerpo- tenista, acepto tus disculpas-la mencionada sonrió olvidando por completo a la morena peleonera.

-Me llamo Dianna, ayudante de María Sharapova- sonreía a la holandesa.

-espera… ¿ayudante?-preguntó la latina recobrando la postura.

- Si…ayudante- respondió secamente mirando a la latina

-eso… ¿qué significa exactamente?-Naya rodó los ojos por la pregunta de Mark

-Significa que no vengo a participar…solo…vengo a ser la jugadora de práctica de las tenistas de mi país-

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, cada uno de ellos tenían o habían tenido la oportunidad de representar a su país en sus respectivos deportes, venían con un objetivo, o ganaban medalla o ganaban experiencia, tenían una oportunidad de que el mundo conociera sus nombres…pero ir hasta Londres solo para ser usada para practicar cuando tus demás compañeros tuvieran ganas…era por demás triste.

-Soy Lea y soy de judo- la judoka se había sentido un poco mal por cómo había tratado a la tenista, después de todo había ido hasta la enfermería para disculparse- ellos son Mark de canotaje y Naya de taekwondo- Mark mostró su blanca sonrisa y Naya movió su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Piensas que porque eres de judo me intimidarás?- la rubia alzo una de sus cejas viendo de manera divertida a la castaña frente a ella.

Lea hizo una mueca por la insolencia de la tenista pero no dijo nada mas, ambas mantenían una lucha silenciosa, Lea miraba con el ceño fruncido y su nariz arrugada, Dianna la veía con su ceja levantada jugando con su raqueta.

-¿_Qué demonios le pasa a esta?...cree que porque se ve bien en falda y tiene una bella piel bronceada ¿puede venir a hablarme de ese modo? ¡Tengo una medalla de Bronce con un carajo!-_

_-Ahora comprendo la frase "El tamaño no importa"…me pregunto qué tan fuerte será…-_

_-_Chicas…no quisiera interrumpir, pero Bryony Shaw acaba de pasar junto a mí y me toco el brazo de manera sugestiva y quisiera aprovechar mi momento de suerte, su marido no está-

-Mark, ¿acaso sabes que significa la palabra SUGESTIVA?-el chico meditó un poco la pregunta de Naya.

-Me hago una idea, pero parece interesante- comenzaba a correr hacia la deportista local-prometo ayudarlas después, nos vemos-

-Yo tampoco quisiera interrumpir, pero mi ojo comienza a dolerme y—

-Cierto- interrumpió Lea- tus gotas, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- la holandesa titubeo un poco, estas extrañas le ofrecían su ayuda aún después de haberla llevado hasta la enfermería y defenderla frente alguien más.

-Pero…si prefieres hacerlo sola, no te obligaremos- la voz de Naya la saco de sus pensamientos, apenas se conocían pero la latina le inspiraba más confianza de la debida, además de que tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-No no…acepto su ayuda, si no tienen nada que hacer- las tres miraron hacia la tenista esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, María me envió para que me hiciera cargo de mis actos…así que no creo que le importe si te ayudo un momento- las tres sonrieron entre sí- además- dirigió su vista a la más pequeña- quisiera saber si lo que dicen de la gente de judo es verdad-le guiño un ojo y comenzó a caminar, sonriendo por el fuerte sonrojo que había provocado en Lea.

Las cuatro deportistas decidieron ir a un lugar cómodo y con menos gente para acomodar a Heather, aún con las insistencias de esta para hacerles saber que se encontraba menos mareada, llegaron a unas mesas de color plata que se encontraban en el exterior, rodeadas de pasto y unas sombrillas en el centro para defenderse de los rayos del sol, sin contar al grupo de futbolistas que se encontraban jugando un partido amistoso, ese lugar era el más calmado de la Villa.

-Muy Bien, ahora solo deja caer tu cabeza hacia atrás para ponerte las gotas- Heather hacía lo que Lea le pedía, dejaba caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla antes las miradas de Dianna y Naya; la primera gota comenzaba a salir cuando enfocaba su vista en la cara concentrada de Lea y no podía evitar reírse.

-¿Qué- qué ocurre?- Lea miraba a las otras dos chicas tratando de averiguar cuál era la gracia pero ellas la miraban igual de confundidas.

-Es…jajaja…tu cara me hace mucha gracia- Lea frunció el ceño- no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando te concentras sacas la lengua y arrugas la nariz…jajaja…y me da risa, es todo- trataba de tranquilizarse la holandesa.

-No puedo trabajar si te sigues riendo- le reñía

-Yo puedo ponérselas- se ofreció Naya ante la mirada sorprendida de Lea-¿Qué?-

-Nada- dirigió su mirada a la tenista que estaba entretenida moviendo su raqueta en el aire- es solo que pensaba que la CAUSANTE del accidente debería responsabilizarse de sus actos-

-Oye ya me disculpe, ¿Qué más quieren?-seguía jugando con su raqueta

-Deberías ser tú la que le ponga las gotas- Lea se acercó hasta donde estaba la rubia y antes de que se diera cuenta le había quitado la raqueta.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!- se levantó furiosa del lugar.

-¡No! Hasta que le regreses a la pobre de Heather su vista-dramatizó

-Pero si no estoy—

-No hables Heather…no trates de excusarla- Antes de que Lea pudiera decir algo mas sentía el peso de Dianna sobre de ella, no solo había tratado de quitarle la raqueta, sino que también se aprovecho de su estatura para derribarla…gran error, la tenista no contaba con la fuerza de la pequeña y así es como a la vista de Naya y Heather, la rubia y la castaña comenzaban a rodar en el pasto, Lea hacía gala de sus habilidades como judoka, pero la tenista sabía defenderse bien.

Un ligero quejido de Heather puso a Naya en alerta, se levantó y tomo el botecito de gotas que estaba en la mesa, se acercó a la rubia que no se había percatado de su aproximación.

Hacía minutos que había identificado a la holandesa, sus ojos claros y el pelo rubio eran solo parte de su belleza, su cuerpo estilizado, largo y fino, digno de una gimnasta, pero lo que más llamo la atención de la latina era su forma de ser, si ella hubiera sufrido ese tremendo golpe no hubiera dudo en poner en su lugar al insolente…pero ella no, ella lo tomaba con una calma inmensa que la tranquilizaba incluso a ella.

Se colocó detrás de ella y le acarició el cabello, la rubia, que había estado viendo la lucha entre las otras dos detuvo su risa y su respiración se aceleró, sintió como la latina tomaba su cabeza para hacer que la mirara y colocarle las gotas; para que negar que la latina le había atraído, ella no era de las que se acostaba con cualquiera y si su entrenador se enteraba estaba segura que la regresaría en el primer avión a casa.

Ambas se miraban, Naya coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de la otra y con ese contacto se olvido de lo demás, Heather disfrutaba de ese simple toque y se mordía el labio inferior, olvidando por completo que de fondo tenían a una pequeña morena levantando sobre sus hombros a una rubia que no paraba de gritar y patalear, el azul cielo se mezclo con el negro intenso, Naya colocó las gotas en el ojo aún rojo de la gimnasta pero no se separo de ella, al contrario se fue acercando mas a ella, podía sentir su curioso olor, su pulgar derecho comenzó a trazar figuras en la mejilla se la chica y tan rápido como fue ponerle las gotas, se besaron, un beso pequeño y rápido, imperceptible para cualquiera, ambas se sonrieron sonrojadas, la latina se acercaba de nuevo para repetir la acción animada porque la holandesa parecía cómoda y esperaba el segundo beso, cuando un grito cerca a ellas las separo de golpe.

-¡ERES UNA SALVAJE!-

-Tenista, yo te advertí que no te metieras conmigo- Lea y Dianna continuaban su discusión completamente sudadas y sucias debido a la tierra.

-Tengo nombre, soy Dianna- Naya sonreía mirando a sus compañeras, se sentó a un lado de la chica tomando con cuidado la bolsa de hielo y colocándosela en el ojo.

-Gracias- susurró Heather.

A lo lejos podían ver como Lea levantaba y aventaba a Dianna directa y fuertemente hacia el césped, el pans azul y blanco de Lea había terminado manchado de tierra, su playera blanca se pegaba a su torso y varios mechones de pelo se habían escapado de su cola de caballo. Pero la más sucia era Dianna ese uniforme de tenista no era para usarse sobre tierra o para realizar trabajo en el césped, la falda blanca volaba por el aire con cada llave de la judoka, sus playera de tirantes se adhería a sus pechos dejando poco a la imaginación, por suerte llevaba una licra color rosa al igual que su playera que le tapaba lo necesario debajo de la falda, su gorra había quedado junto con su raqueta…lejos de ellas y en el olvido.

-¿Te…rindes?-

-Nunca- ambas respiraban agitadamente sentadas y separadas mirándose fijamente.

-Te…dije…que no te metieras con mi tamaño-

-No pude evitar…notar…tu tamaño-Lea la miro confundida y enojada, Dianna respiro hondo y miro hacia el cielo- porque es solo una de las cosas que te hacen ver adorable- la rubia le sonrió y Lea volteo su cara bruscamente para que no notara su sonrojo-No me imagino la cara que han de poner tus contrincantes cuando los haces volar- soltó Dianna para cortar el silencio.

-La gente juzga sin conocer- bajo su mirada

-La gente le teme a lo que no conoce-tomó la mano de la castaña para reconfortarla.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de las miradas cómplices de Naya y Heather que las veían atentamente.

-Se que no llevo nada de conocerlas, pero se por lo que Lea está pasando-hablo la gimnasta sin quitar la mirada de la otra pareja que comenzaba a reír aún tomadas de la mano.

-Cuenta-

-Cuando era pequeña tuve muchos problemas emocionales y mentales- Naya no dijo nada- mis padres dicen que era una chica extraña, rara o dicen hoy en día "especial", me metieron a muchos deportes para que tuviera amigos y no fuera solo un error- en ningún momento la voz de la chica se había cortado, mantenía su mirada serena en las otras y deteniendo el hielo contra su rostro- desde motocross hasta gimnasia, donde decidí quedarme, cuando gane mi primera competencia les dije a mis padres que quería llegar a las Olimpiadas…ellos solo rieron-

Naya sabía de lo que hablaba, no tener el apoyo de los amigos es una cosa, pero no tener el apoyo de la familia es algo muy difícil.

-Pero lo lograste- trato de cortar la tensión- estas aquí, en Londres, en los Juegos Olímpicos-Heather sonrió y la miro directamente a los ojos a pesar de la estorbosa bolsa.

-Es magia-

-¿Magia?-

-La magia de pelear por un sueño que solo tú puedes ver-le sonrió.

Naya se quedó estática tratando de grabar en su mente las palabras de la chica, estiró si mano para tocar la bolsa de hielo derretido y la retiró de su rostro, el ojo seguía rojo, pero la hinchazón había bajado considerablemente.

-Se que nos acabamos de conocer… ¿pero podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación? Necesito recoger unas cosas-

-Cl-claro- respondió nerviosamente Naya –_Lea, debo avisarle-_ antes de que el nombre de la castaña siquiera pasara por su mente, sus ojos divisaron como la rubia estaba sobre la chica, la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo sin posibilidades de escapar, Lea reía fuertemente pidiendo ser soltada, a lo que la rubia giraba sobre el pasto para hacerla enojar- Mejor vámonos, estoy segura que no notara nuestra ausencia en un par de horas- Ambas chicas se levantaron del lugar y se dirigieron a las alcobas de la Villa.

-Dianna, suéltame, mi pelo se llenará de pasto y los brazos comenzaron a picarme-Lea seguía presa de los fuerte brazos de la tenista, sentía el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo.

-Que quejica eres, no te soltaré hasta que aceptes que soy más fuerte que tu- el aliento de la rubia pegaba de lleno en su rostro, sus pechos estaba pegados y sus piernas entrelazadas, Lea se ruborizó al notar la posición en la que estaban-¿Qué, te avergüenzas porque ya lo aceptaste?- se burló.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que me da vergüenza tu rostro, lleno de tierra y sudor-

-Tú estás igual-

-Losé…por eso…estaba pensando en si te gustaría—

-Vamos a mi habitación- interrumpió de repente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Lea no sabía cómo actuar, es lo que llevaba esperando desde que llego a la Villa, que una chica sensual y sexy que no fuera de su mismo país se le ofreciera de esa manera, pero sus pensamientos se cortaban en ese momento, lo próximo que se imaginaba era a esa chica sensual en su cama gimiendo su nombre.

Dianna notó el silencio de la deportista, acercó su boca a su cuello y lo mordió ligeramente sacándole un gemido.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí y llevarte a mi habitación?-

Antes de que cualquier chismoso que se paseaba por el lugar dijera algo, se levantaron caminando rápidamente hacia las habitaciones.

-Habitación 729, llegamos- la holandesa abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la taekwondoín-Iré a recoger lo que necesito y nos vamos, será rápido- entro en el baño.

Naya se había mantenido al margen, sabía que esta era probablemente su única oportunidad de acostarse con alguien en la Villa, los demás días se auto impondría un régimen extremo para no perder su oportunidad de subirse al podio solo porque una la distrajo una sexy y sensual gimnasta.

Porque Heather era más que un cuerpo bonito, los riesgos de enamorarse después de tener sexo eran altos conociéndose como se conocía, no sería trabajo fácil olvidar esos ojos azules tan llamativos y expresivos…y Naya era terca y necia, quería probarle al mundo que podía ganar una medalla y tener una experiencia carnal la misma semana, se sentó en la cama tomando su cabeza con fuerza…no podía…no podía enamorarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Heather salía del baño y se preocupo al verla tan concentrada, se acerco a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura, junto sus frentes y Naya pudo notar que su ojo estaba menos rojo que hace unos minutos-¿Te duele algo?- habla tan dulcemente que Naya apenas pudo escucharla, sonrió.

-No me pasa nada es solo que—

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-la pregunta dislocó a Naya-_¿Por qué carajo todo el mundo sabe que es lo que estoy pensando?-_

-No...Digo si…pero-

-Disfruta el momento- le sonrió tomando su rostro y acercando sus labios.

Naya decidió dejarse llevar, lo único que le impedía estar con la rubia era su sentido común y para ser sinceras, nunca le hacía caso.

Del otro lado del lugar una rubia luchaba contra la cerradura de su habitación con la insistencia de una morena a su lado que no paraba de morderle la oreja.

-_Hell fucking yeah, abre perdido mi competencia pero podré acostarme con nada más y nada menos que con la ayudante de María Sharapova…que sinceramente ella es más sexy, tiene unos ojos verdes que me confunden, si hubiera sabido que el judo me haría tener a una sexy rubia entre mis piernas hubiera dado clases desde hace mucho tiempo-_

-Mierda…ya casi-

-Dianna- lamía el lóbulo de su oreja- tardas demasiado, ¿sabes que puedo derribarla con un pequeño empujón?-

La rubia rió nerviosamente- Lo sé, lo comprobé yo misma hace unos minutos, pero no me gustaría que gastaras tus energías en la puerta y no conmigo-

Lea sonrió y abrazo por la espalda a la tenista, por suerte poco estaban en el pasillo y la mayoría no se interesaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era nada nuevo ver ese tipo de actos cerca de las habitaciones.

Después de una intensa lucha con el maldito cerrojo magnético lograron entrar

-Sígueme- La rubia tomo sus manos para llevarla directamente a la cama.

La castaña se recostó en la cama seguida por la rubia que comenzó a darle suaves besos en los labios, mientras por encima de la ropa sus manos recorrían aquel sensacional cuerpo.

-Necesito admitirlo…me….llamaste mi atención desde que competiste-le susurró cerca de su oído-

-¿Me viste?- preguntó Lea un poco excitada, sus oídos eran su punto débil.

-Por supuesto- se acostó sobre de ella, su mano derecha tocaban sus piernas y su nariz se pagaba a su cuello-desde que te vi me pregunte que se sentiría estar bajo tus piernas- mordió su lóbulo y Lea gimió fuertemente- tocarlas- la mano derecha de la rubia apretó su muslo y lo masajeo al instante.

Se acercó nuevamente a sus prominentes labios y los besos con intensidad, la lengua de Lea se coló dentro de su boca y ambas gimieron por el contacto, aquel beso desbordaba pasión, sus lenguas jugueteaban y se acariciaban entre sí en una mezcla de pasión y deseo desbordante.

Porque al final es lo que todo mundo quiere… ¿no?

Lea coloca sus manos en la nuca de la ojiverde, desciende por la espalda y únicamente se separan unos escasos momentos para tomar oxígeno, en uno de esos breves momentos Dianna nota nervios en la otra chica.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Crees que vamos muy a prisa?- la mira a los ojos buscando alguna duda o titubeo

- No- Balbucea desviándole la mirada.

- Entonces ¿qué sucede?- Delicadamente toma el mentón de la chica y le da un beso esquimal, haciéndola sonreír.

- Es que...es mi primera vez-

-¿C-cómo?-se sentó en la cama mirando expectante a la morena

-¡En la Villa, en la Villa!-

-aaaahh, dios me habías asustado- respiro profundamente y la miro detalladamente- entonces … ¿Nunca lo has hecho en una Villa Olímpica?- Pregunta la tenista un tanto incrédula.

-No, son mis primeros juegos, ¿tu si?-

- No, aún no, pero…me es difícil de creer que tú aun no…ya sabes…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres hermosa y famosa, tu ya saliste a competir, el mundo te vio luchar para ganarte una medalla, ¿Quién quisiera estar con el saco de arena de alguien más? - Musita Dianna bajando la mirada.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Lea, la tomó de la barbilla y le regreso el beso esquimal que la tenista le había dado haciéndola sonreír-

- Di, tú no eres ningún saco de arena, eres una luchadora, una deportista como cualquiera de este lugar, algún día tendrás tu oportunidad, te lo prometo, pero mientras eso pasa, me encantaría ser…tu primera vez en la Villa si tu quieres ser la mía- delicadamente unió sus labios a los de chica que felizmente asentía y la volvía a acostar debajo de ella.

Entre tiernos besos las manos de Lea iban descendiendo por la espalda fuerte y marcada de la tenista, se detiene al llegar a sus caderas, la chica se estremece, pero se niega a separar el beso. Hábilmente la castaña introduce sus manos bajo la playera de la rubia que al sentir aquellas manos hacer contacto con su piel deja escapar un gemido.

A unas cuantas habitaciones ocurría algo parecido.

Naya había decidido seguir sus impulsos y besaba a Heather fuertemente, mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos. Tomó a la rubia por los hombros y la tumbo sobre la cama, acercó una de sus manos a los senos de la gimnasta delineando con mucha delicadeza los pezones, se coloca sobre ella provocando fricción entre sus cuerpos que hace que la rubia gima sumamente excitada, sentir la electricidad que producían sus cuerpos era enloquecedor, los gemidos de la chica son música para la ojinegra, que al notar que el volumen ya está muy alto decide ahogar los gemidos con apasionados besos.

No le importaba si alguien más se enterara de su encuentro carnal, pero el silencio nunca esta demás.

Heather decide no quedarse atrás y va descendiendo por el cuello de la latina, dejando una que otra marca roja a su paso, mientras sus manos se aventuraban a explorar aquel cuerpo firme y torneado, le quito la playera con los colores de su país para dejarla en ropa interior.

La tenista se deshacía de su propio top y con desesperación remueve la mini falda con un estampado de la bandera de Rusia, sonríe al ver que mietras ella se quitaba desesperadamente la ropa, la judoka había quedado en una pequeña tanga negra que hacía juego con su brassier. Sus ojos se dilataron en un segundo mientras le sonreía a la chica en su cama.

-No sabía que las judokas usan ropa interior tan pequeña- se acostó sobre una excitada Lea que no dejaba de observar sus movimientos.

-Te podría sorprender lo que usamos debajo de nuestro uniforme-

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en ropa interior, besándose y acariciándose por encima de lo que quedaba de ropa, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus senos subían y bajaban al compás de los movimientos o las manos de sus amantes que los tocaban y amasaban.

A eso había que sumarle el sonrojo, los ojos dilatados, gotas de sudor que recorrían los cuerpos firmes y definidos de las cuatro, la excitación que se reflejaba en los gemidos que dejaba escapar alguna de ellas cuando sentía una mordida o rasguño sobre su piel.

Heather recorría con su lengua desde el vientre hasta el pecho para detenerse precisamente al quedar en medio de los senos de la taekwondoín, en los que se detiene y comienza a acariciar, jugueteando con sus pezones, que los succiona, los lame, y mordisquea suavemente, haciendo que se endurezcan por completo y que los gemidos se conviertan en gritos de placer.

Lea sentía el movimiento fuerte y certero que hacía Dianna sobre ella, sentía sus senos ser atrapados por la boca de la chica, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir la piel de la rubia rozando con la suya, así que sin perder tiempo la castaña se incorpora para quedar en igualdad de condiciones con su amante, a la cual besa apasionadamente dejándola debajo de ella mientras con una mano le acaricia los muslos hasta llegar al trasero, y con la otra va deslizándose a la entrepierna, para acariciarla sobre la ropa la cual ya está muy húmeda.

- Dios Naya…- Es lo único que alcanza a decir sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones invadir su cuerpo cuando siente la hábil lengua de la latina sobre su centro, sentía unas fuertes manos apretar y amasar sus pechos mientras sus propias manos estaba aferradas a la cabellera de Naya para que continuara sus embestidas en su clítoris.

La tenista acababa de retirar la tanga negra de la castaña, tomo una sus piernas para colocarla sobre su cintura y frotar sus caderas, haciendo que la habitación se llene de suspiros y gemidos, entre besos y caricias que quemaban, sin perder tiempo, llevando la mano hasta la intimidad de su amante, dejando que sus dedos se llenaran de aquel tibio líquido procedente de la chica, para ver directamente aquellos hermosos ojos café.

- Heather, sabes delicioso.- Termina de limpiarse los dedos para volver a acariciarla alternando ritmo lento, rápido, afuera, adentro, se detuvo unos segundos al sentir una mano que se adentraba dentro de su intimidad.

- Continua- Gimió moviendo sus caderas-así….mas….-

Ante aquella respuesta Heather continúa con sus movimientos.

Lea besaba el cuello de Dianna que no había dejado de moverse sobre de ella, sentía su forma, y la rica fricción que se genera al frotar sus centros, la judoka se sentía llegar y desesperada por mas, tomó el trasero de la chica para unir sus centros en una serie de violentas estocadas, sintiendo como las oleadas de placer las envolvían a ambas.

-aaahh…Lea…más rápido-

-Heather…ya casi-

-más duro…por favor…aaahhh no te detengas Nay-

-Dios Dianna….un poco….mas….-

Con unos fuertes gemidos las cuatro chicas habían llegado al orgasmo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos de contraían, temblaban de placer, producto de aquellos espasmos tan placenteros.

Y así es como se vivía en la Villa Olímpica, lejos de la presión, lejos de la incertidumbre y los nervios de las competencias, los deportistas tenían sexo…si, tenían sexo, porque eran humanos, porque tienen necesidades, porque un encuentro esporádico es lo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando.

Y las chicas…las chicas tuvieron sus aventuras, ganaron experiencia y una que otra se llevo una medalla, ¿se volvieron a ver después de su primer encuentro? Puede ser…después de todo, esperar cuatro años puede que valga la pena.

Brasil no esta tan lejos.


End file.
